1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a ball bearing assembly, and, in particular, to a linear motion ball-circulated ball bearing assembly in which balls are moved along a predetermined circulation path defined between a moving member and an elongated guide member thereby allowing to provide a relative motion between the moving and guide members without restraint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A ball bearing assembly for infinite linear motion is well known in the art and a typical example of such prior art bearing assembly is described in Japanese Utility Model Post-examination Pub. No. 54-34093. Such a prior art ball bearing assembly is often used for providing a sliding motion to the drawers of a cabinet in which high accuracy is not required. However, with the advent of numerous office automation machines and equipment, it is now required to provide a bearing assembly compact in size, light in weight, and yet high in accuracy, e.g., straightness in linear motion. The prior art bearing assembly as exemplified above cannot satisfy such requirements, and, thus, there is a need to develop a new and improved bearing assembly.